it's a warehouse
by sweetsallypeaches
Summary: any particular reason we're standing in the middle of an abandoned warehouse, jade? / 100% fluff


summary: any particular reason we're standing in the middle of an abandoned _warehouse_, jade?

* * *

><p>"Can I take this stupid thing off now?" Beck asks. Trying to follow whereever Jade's leading him is proving to be difficult with a blindfold covering his eyes.<p>

"No" she hisses, "we're almost there."

She pulls him along a few more steps and he hears the sound of a door creaking open, followed by a few coughs from Jade. "Babe, you okay?"

"I'm fine, just come on" she mutters as she takes his hand again and leads him ahead a few more steps. Jade was never one for surprises or birthdays so the fact she'd shown up at his RV and thrust a blind fold in his direction_ on_ his birthday had to be more of a coincidence and not related,_ right_?

Suddenly the dark cloth is being removed from his eyes and he squints a bit to adjust to the light around him, he doesn't even know how long he's been blindfolded for. He holds up his hand blocking out the sunlight and glances around the large room they're standing in. It's dusty and there are abandoned boxes and what looks like a few pieces of stray furniture around the room. It's not completely disgusting but definitely a fixer upper.

"Any particular reason we're standing in the middle of an abandoned building, Jade?" Beck questions, giving his girlfriend a curious glance.

"Warehouse." Is all she says as her eyes land on him after taking the place in.

"What?"

"You said building, it's a _warehouse_. Abandoned _warehouse_."

He lets out a small throaty chuckle. "Oh, pardon my mistake" he says in a mocking way, "Any particular reason we're standing in the middle of an abandoned _warehouse_, Jade?"

She huffs. "I'll tell you when you're not being a jackass."

"I'm not being a jackass!" he argues.

She rolls her eyes and ignores him, inspecting her nails.

"Are you ignoring me now?"

She crosses an arm over her chest and continues to focus her attention on her nails, turning her back to him.

"Oh, how mature."

"_Jaaaaade_" he whines, trying to get her attention after a long moment passes and nothing. He crosses over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her body against his. "I'm sorry" he says placing a kiss on her shoulder.

"Sorry for what?"

"For being a jackass." He replies in a monotone fashion before pressing his lips to the crook of her neck. "Now talk to me, please" he murmurs against her skin, sending small ripples of vibrations along the area.

He can tell she's fighting a smile by the way she presses her back against him. He tightens his arms around her and murmurs '_please_' quietly.

"Since you're practically begging me" she says with a satisfied smirk.

Jade disengages herself from her boyfriend and turns around to face him. "Remember that script you wrote for our Creative Writing class a few months back?

Beck scratches the back of his neck, "I've written a lot of scripts babe, gotta be more specific than that."

"The one about the son who wants to take over the family business so he plots to kill his mob boss dad?"

"Yeah, yeah. What about it?"

"Well, that one was one of my favorites of yours and I tried to get the school to turn it into a play but apparently its not appropriate" she says in a bitter tone. "_Whatever._"

"Wait, you did what?"

"Shut up, I'm not finished!" she stomps with her hands on her hips.

He holds his hands up defensively, "Sorry, _continue_."

"Thank you" she says sarcastically. "So, like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted."

Beck smirks and crosses his arms over his chest, listening intently.

"I showed Sikowitz and he loved it. So I used some of the connections he has to find some people who would be willing to finance a short film using _your_ script."

A grin quickly finds its way onto Beck's face. "You really did that?" he asks in surprise because he really had no clue his girlfriend was up to this. A short film with his script? That's big!

"Of course I did" Jade says with a nonchalant shrug.

Beck walks towards her and pulls her into a hug, holding her close to his body as his lips meet hers. Her arm finds its way around his neck and fingers quickly get lost in his hair.

After a few moments they break for air and Beck has one more question. "So why are we here exactly?"

She glances around the space then back at him. "You're looking at your sound stage."

"Do we have to clean this place up?" he asks scrunching his nose a bit.  
>"Nah, we'll get Vega and Shapiro to do it" she smirks brushing her lips against his jaw. "<em>Happy Birthday or you know whatever<em>" she murmurs against his skin before bringing her lips to his again.

* * *

><p><strong>an:** i wrote this for a meme on tumblr and was really proud of it and decided to post it here. just some 100% bade fluff. hope you liked it! r&r!


End file.
